My Miracle?
by narusasu3194
Summary: Crap Title, I know. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship has taken a turn. One thing might destroy what they have built. Or make it better? NARUSASU. MPREG. AU. DOESNT FOLLOW MANGA OR ANIME.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Narusasu. Mpreg.

Right, let's imagine Mpreg is normal is it? because I have yet to come up with a way to make it happen thats not through Sexy-No-Jutsu.

AAAAAAAAAAND flamers can go to hell, because you WONT get me to take this down. :)

ON WITH THE FANFIC! WHOOOOOOOSH!

X X X X

Uchiha Sasuke was dressed simply. A dark grey short sleeved shirt that went down to his mid-thighs, but was tucked in his white trousers on his left hip, but the rest was free, yet skin tight. The skin tight top and snug trousers showed off his pear shaped frame, wide, broad, curvy hips, yet petite waist, long legs and over all he was just shy of 5"3. The 16 year olds, dark midnight blue hair had grown at least 4 inches, the spikes at the back of his head now too heavy to defy gravity, gave in, so his hair went to his mid-shoulder blades, unruly, messy, different lengths all through it, yet stylish and purely Sasuke. Although he was teased about having no excess hair, he secretly liked it. Never had he had to shave. Never. The only hair was on his head and his eyebrows, which were thin and arched perfectly. His face had lost its childhood shape, leaving it now more soft angled and overall extremely feminine, although this led to being mistaken for a woman.

Uzumaki Naruto was still adorning his black and orange jacket, but turned in his orange trousers for a more simple, black coloured pair. Like the rest of his male friends, he was well over the 6ft mark, broad, muscular and very, very masculine. His hair had grown too, leaving him looking just like his famous father, Yondaime.

'look, ah wait Sasuke! please come on, lets talk about it at least!' Naruto shouted as he ran after his best friend, through the streets of Konoha.

'there's honestly nothing to say Naruto'

'how can there not be? there's _**everything**_ to talk about! Come on, please!'

'there isn't though is there? You made it perfectly clear that it was a mistake!' Sasuke yelled, finally stopping and turning around.

'I only said that because I panicked! I wasn't exactly prepared for you to tell me that!'

'and you think I was? Freaking hell Naruto, I needed you, you jackass!'

'how the hell would you take it? If your one night stand came up to you and announced their pregnant!'

'well, if my _best friend_ came to me in confidence looking for some freaking guidance and a little help, I'm sure I wouldn't have said 'you are going to get rid of it aren't you?' no, 'hi Sasuke, were you okay after collapsing last night!' you basically demanded an abortion!'

'no, no! I didn't mean it like that, you surprised me and come on Sasuke! your 18! Your young, I'm only 19, AND we're freaking ninja! Not just any ninja though, we're having trials for ANBU, and we're freaking Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke! do you not think that the enemies that are hell bent on killing us will not take advantage of you being pregnant?' by now, a crowd had slowly started to form around the two ninjas.

Sasuke laughed lightly, in disbelief, 'the great Uzumaki Naruto, the forever optimist, wants the easy way out? Do you honestly think I could live with myself if I terminated my baby?'

'its not even a baby yet!'

'I'm too far along!'

'and who's fault is that? If you had told me sooner-'

'I would have still remained by my choice, and oh, I'm soo sorry, those 2 days I knew before I told you made such a difference to those 4 months!'

'why didn't you tell me?'

'because I was afraid you would act like this! Kakashi had told me that I should just have faith in you!' Sasuke's watery eyes gazed straight into Naruto's own cerulean blue ones, his guard dropped, and his emotions raw and on display. 'he said you would probably be soo happy that you would scream at the top of your lungs from your window that you would be a dad. The only thing I regret about any of this is believing. In. You.' And with that, Sasuke turned around and sprinted from the crowd that had grown.

'Sasuke! come on Sasuke, you don't believe that! Its your hormones! Don't.. don't give up with me!' Naruto shouted after him.

'you really did it this time Naruto' eyes widening, Naruto looked to his right, where Sakura came to the front of the crowd, her own eyes filling with tears for her friend.

'no, Sakura, it wasn't like that it-'

Her already this patience snapped, 'do you not realise what you have done? Not only did you demand an abortion from him, but you publicly announced it! I have **never** seen Sasuke soo upset, so-so lost and-and you' she held the back of her hand to her mouth, looking up then back down, blinking back her tear. 'you made him _cry_ Naruto, you made the great, unwavering, emotionally guarded Uchiha Sasuke, CRY! and-and you want to terminate your own child Naruto! Grow the hell up and accept it! You might not want to be a parent yet, fine, but you will not leave him like this. Don't mess up the last little bit of human decency I have for you' she growled out before starting to run after the brunette who had just left.

Feeling his own tears slide down his face, Naruto listened to the wide spread gossip surrounding him.

'-how could he-'

'-I'm not sure how I would handle it myself-'

'-their both soo young-'

'-I think the blonde was too soft! How does he even know its his kid? That Uchiha might just want to trap him-'

Naruto's anger-darkening eyes lifted up to meet a tall fair haired ninjas face.

'I would stop talking about Sasuke like that if I was you' he ground out.

Looking confused, the guy answered, 'hey hey, man come on, I'm totally on your side!'

'you were suggesting that Sasuke slept around'

'well just look at him! I have heard of a few people talk about his fine ass-' the guy was cut off as a hand enclosed around his neck.

'do **not** talk about Sasuke. Not negatively, and quite frankly, not at all.'

Not bothering to meet the ninja's eyes, Naruto released his bruising grip, and stalked off.

**TBC**

x x x x

SOOOOO?

Is it that bad? Honestly? Okay, Okay. I'll take it down...

Ooooor did ya like it? :)


End file.
